Fresh Start
by EvilCharming
Summary: What if Regina woke up after she cast the curse and received a rather Charming surprise? R
1. Fresh Start

**SO this is a thing... please let me know if it's worth continuing. Hope you'll enjoy this fic. I would like to hear your suggestions, wishes, and whatever is on your mind! ENjoy!**

* * *

She opened her eyes. _Where am I? Did I do it? What's going on? _1000 questions and not one answer. She got up and looked around. Everything was the same except… there was someone in her bed, lying next to her.

Brown hair, blue eyes and everything… it was Charming.

_That was unexpected._

When Regina cast the curse she didn't think that she'll end up with Prince Charming in bed, but as long as it meant Snow White will suffer she didn't care. Charming started to stir in bed and she jumped as if she could hide.

Nonsense here she was his… wait what was she? A lover? A friend? Obviously not.

Not once did she even consider being his wife, but oh look, that's exactly what she was to him. When Regina spotted a ring on her finger she became furious. How could this be?

She didn't want this, being in a marriage with no true love, with him, she hated the Prince. There was only one person that could clear this up and it was the one person she hated more than anyone, dare to think even Snow White herself… Rumplestiltskin.

Without waiting another second she dressed herself and sprinted out of the room leaving her sleeping husband.

The town seemed rather normal. It wasn't really all castles and trees like in the Enchanted Forest but it was okay. The towns people were wide awake and ready for work when Regina parked her Mercedes, _wish there were things like this back in our land…_

She walked down the street regally even though inside she was confused and oh so very angry. She saw Dr. Archie Hopper, the cricket walking past her with his dog Pongo.

"Good morning Ms. Mayor" he said rather cheerfully for her liking.

"Good morning cri-" oops "Doctor". She smiled a little hoping he hadn't noticed her slip.

She walked past Ruby and Granny fighting over whatever they were fighting that day about.

Regina was so caught up in her thought that she ran into no other than Snow White herself. Here she was known as Mary- Margaret the school teacher. "Ms. Mayor I'm sorry I didn't see you" she tried to find a proper way to say sorry but Regina just looked at her and without a word walked past her.

Mr. Gold's pawn shop was at the end of the street. It was big enough to notice it, but not way to easy since it was surrounded by other town stores. She entered the shop and spotted him, the Dark One. He was standing behind the counter polishing some silver she remembered was from his castle back in their land. "Mr. Gold" she remarked with eyes open.

"Ms. Nolan what can I do for you?" he looked up the moment he heard her voice. Regina stood for a moment simply confused by the way he referred to her _who the hell is Ms. Nolan?_ But then she remembered the scene from earlier, she was married and to no other than Prince David Charming thought itself made her sick.

"Right. I have a problem. I don't seem to remember how long have you been working here. Mind if I ask do you remember living anywhere else?" she asked cautiously.

"No dearie I don't think I have. Why sudden interest?"

"Just asking, that's all." With that Regina was sure the imp knew noting of Enchanted Forest or the curse.

She was the one to have to figure everything out on her own and it absolutely killed her inside. _How the hell am I supposed to run town and worry about that little Prince? Damn Gold, damn Snow arghhh!_ She wanted t scream out loud but knew she couldn't. There was a surtain someone waiting for her at home, no, not a home, it will not be her home as long as he's there.

David Nolan woke up alone in his bed. It was strange because as long as he could remember he was waking up next to his wife, his one and only Regina. The beauty with dark hair and chocolate eyes. The woman who made his heart flutter every time he laid eyes on her. Yes, David Nolan was crazy for his wife, Regina Nolan.

He did what he always did on the Sunday morning. He got up, dressed and went to prepare breakfast. He made eggs and bacon, just what he liked the most on the early morning like this. _Where the hell is Regina? It's only 8am._

It's been two whole hours before she appeared on the front porch. He was sitting on a couch watching a very intense movie about some zombies when he heard front door slamming shut. He jumped a little at the sound but was relaxed when he saw her.

She was wearing knee high boots and a black body fitted dress that was cut just above the knee.

"Well someone is cheery this morning. Is everything okay babe?" he looked so sweet, so innocent, sickening.

"Hmm… yes, yes I am fine dear, just a little tired. It's early." She tried to smile but it faded quickly.

David noticed this and got up from the couch. She watched him as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a moment she was frozen in time and space, not knowing whether she should push him away or just give in. She chose the second one.

Maybe this way I could keep him away from that pitiful princess. She smirked at the thought._ Maybe this isn't so bad. Use him to hurt her. I should thank Rumple…_ The sudden change in Regina surprised David. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him, holding his head and kissed him forcefully.

They both ended up on the couch. Their kisses were filled with lust and there was pure want in there, not love, god forbids… love.

After their session of sex they just laid on the couch. She had her head on his chest listening to his now steady heart beat. It was soothing and she hated herself for thinking that although, she did like the sex. _No wonder she's keeping him all to herself._ She was beginning to understand what was so special about him.

They just laid in comfortable silence when a loud growl made her giggle _what was that?_

"Hungry?" she asked. _Well when it's pretend, let's pretend just for a moment that he is Daniel._

"Yes, I ate about 2 hours ago but keeping you satisfied took my energy away." He said with a puppy look on his face.

"Yes, because it's only me that enjoyed it" she kissed him in the cheek, put his shirt on and walked away to the kitchen. The truth was she needed to get away, get away from her husband, from David, from the fact that she was supposed to hate him.

The fact that he was so sweet to her made her doubt herself. Could she really enjoy this whatever it may be? Why not?

After all this curse was supposed to be her fresh start!


	2. A Little Late

**Well here it is, the next chapter. As always I hope you'll like it and feel free to review. I would really like to hear your opinions, wishes, even complains... and thank you for taking time to read my story :)**

* * *

Days passed by and Regina's life in Storybrooke now had some kind of schedule.

She would be the first to wake up and get dressed, since most of the time she would fall asleep naked next to David after hours of mindless sex, and then she would go downstairs and prepare breakfast, usually pancakes since it was one of the easiest things to make, and then David would wake up.

He was usually awake by 8am since he had to go to work by 9am. David worked at animal shelter and he absolutely loved it. Then both of them would eat breakfast and have a casual chit chat.

Both of them would then go separate ways, he in his truck and animal shelter and her in Mercedes and to the office. Around 9pm they would come home, eat dinner (usually pasta) and then go to bed.

It was strange really. Never did she think that this would be her life. This routine was nice though, having something to occupy her thoughts.

This day was special.

On this Friday she woke up with an urge to do something special for David, kind of like a thank you for being so sweet. She knew it was his cursed self and that's why he loved her so much, and she knew his love wasn't really… real, but it was just nice to have someone there to stand by her no matter what.

The sex was great too. She never thought of Charming as a great lover, more like an innocent baby boy who couldn't do anything on his own, but the nights they shared together proved otherwise.

She thought of it for a very long time. He was really nice, made her feel safe. It still was a game to her, having him, using him to see Snow White suffer, but there was also a part of her that seemed to like him. So she decided.

_A home cooked meal and wine along with candles, slow music and roses._

She supposed that was a nice way to say thank you and it will bring them even closer which means _Regina- 100 and Snow White- 0_ she liked it very much.

She kissed David that was lying next to her.

Before she went to the store she needed to sort some stuff at work.

It was still hard to get used to being a mayor. Paperwork was no fun and there was no magic to make it just disappear, burn or whatever, also there were at least 5 complains each day at her table from whoever and it was so damn boring listening to all these fairytale characters turned real people complain about budget cuts and high prices.

It wasn't her fault Mr. Gold required way to much for rent, well, maybe a little bit of her fault.

"Good morning gorgeous" she flinched at the sound but relaxed when she felt his lips brushing her shoulder.

"Yes it is" she smiled and turned around to look at him, and she did, really looked at him and oh he was couldn't see it back in their land 'cause he was always so pissed at her, but now she could.

She could see the softness in his baby blue eyes, the shimmer he had whenever he looked at her, she could feel the love that radiated from him and the thought of it all being for her and her only made her smile even more tears pricking in her eyes, threatening to fall.

He brought her closer to him when one of her tears fell down her cheek. "Hey what's that?" David said and brushed it away with his thumb.

"I'm just… happy." She paused for a moment not sure if that's really how she felt "yes, I feel very happy." It was more a confirmation to herself.

He brought his lips to hers and placed the softest kiss, she could barely feel it. "I'm very happy too Regina" he said in a whisper.

When she felt feelings taking control over her, she moved from him and seemed like that moment between the two of them never happened. She had her mask back up. "I have a surprise for you" she said, but there was coldness in her voice.

"Oh really?" David was already used to her sudden mood changes, so it isn't bothering him as much as it actually should.

"Mhm" Regina turned to look at him before she got up and started dressing herself. "Just make sure you're home by 8pm, okay?" with that she left the bedroom leaving a curious husband alone.

He really was the happiest man on earth.

He had a great job, a gorgeous wife and a beautiful home. And the surprise? Regina always seemed so restrained, sometimes even cold, it wasn't her style to throw surprises, any kind, but David looked forward to see what his wife planned for him

. But surprise or not he had to go to work, not that he complained it was just hard getting up from the comfy bed he shared with his loved one.

He got up, got ready and as usual went to work.

* * *

The day was slow and nobody even bothered to come to the shelter. People in Storybrooke weren't fond of animals for some reason David just didn't understand.

In 7pm he received a message **"Stopping by the store, gonna buy some things, still free?" **he instantly smiled **"How could I miss it"** he replied with a smiley face.

Just when he was about to leave he spotted Mary- Margaret. She was having trouble with her car she borrowed from Whale.

"Dammit" she said out loud, but instantly blushed when she saw David smiling at her.

She was not that far away and he could hear her swearing for the first time, ever. He knew her to be a polite, conscious school teacher who was quite nice. He liked her and for some reason felt drawn to her, not in sexual way, he just felt some kind of connection, like he knew her before, and if he only knew…

"Need help with that?" he approached her still smirking.

Mary- Margaret felt her heart flutter. She always had a thing for David, but seeing he was married, to none other than the feared mayor, and he did actually love his wife, she never even thought of doing anything about her crush slash obsession with him.

For a moment she just stood there dumbfounded. "Uhmm… sure, I borrowed the car, but it just stopped." She made an awkward smile "I just bought groceries and… I think I broke something."

"Can I take a look?" he admired how quickly she pulled away just to not touch him, it would ruin her and she would probably end up kissing him or just making a complete fool out of herself. _She's got a thing for me_ he singsonged the thought but found it some what adorable.

"The battery is dead" he looked up at her after examining the car.

"Oh that's just great… what am I gonna tell Whale? He'll poison me, yes, he's the doctor, he'll poison me and crush my heart into dust."

"I can ride you home, unless you want to have melted Rocky Road all over the car, I think that's when he'll kill you".

"No, I couldn't impose" she put arms in front of her as if she was trying to push him away.

"Please, I insist, it's just a ride home" he smiled and rubbed her shoulder to let her notice that it's okay and she felt like she could melt right there.

"Okay" was all Mary said and they headed to his truck.

* * *

MEANWHILE A FEW METERS AWAY…

_I'll poison her and crush her heart into dust._

While David and Mary were out there talking Regina was watching everything. She was coming back from the store when she saw that flake of Snow, she always had to ruin everything**.**

** "Are you coming?"** she texted David the moment she saw the "charming" couple going towards his truck.

**"I'll be a little late"** was all he said.

A little disappointed and really pissed of Regina had no control over what's going to happen next, she could do only one thing, go home, prepare everything and hope that her husband, that David, would be just… a little late.


	3. Breaking

**Really, really, really short chapter, but it's summer and I was away for 2 weeks and I just don't want to keep you waiting guys. Hope you enjoy this little something... promise to write another chap soon!**

* * *

She snapped her eyes open.

There was only little light coming from the still lit candles in the dining room. The music on the radio was slow and romantic. Actually everything about this place was romantic, she made sure to make it so.

The table in the dining room was set beautifully with red and white roses, porcelain plates and crystal glasses. She wanted this night to be perfect. _What an idiot_! she thought as she rose from the couch into sitting position.

Regina was angry. Angry that she let herself get caught in the moment. Angry that she let David go to MM so easily. Angry that he didn't even bother coming home. She wanted to throw something, to scream, but it wouldn't do anything to her than cause more headache.

How could she just leave the spot where she saw the two of them, how could she come home, prepare dinner and hope that he, Prince Charming would just leave Snow White in the moment of need.

He was cursed, but still had that annoying need to help people and be likeable. What's done is done. She will not make the same mistake again. From that moment forward she will keep him close to her, keep him like a pet, and he will enjoy it!

It was past midnight and he was still at Snow's, here known as Mary Margaret.

The ride to her small apartment was slow and they laughed all the way there. He discovered that he truly liked her company. He ended up sitting on her couch eating Rocky Road and watching some dumb movie about vampires.

David completely forgot about time, or his date with Regina, he got lost. At the end of the movie he looked over at Snow. She was still looking at the screen afraid to meet David's eyes and it made him laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked embarrassed _Is something in my teeth?_

"Nothing, it's just… nothing" after a short pause he decided to keep going "it's just that you never look me in the eyes, it's weird. That's all." He rose from the couch and stared at her.

Finally she gathered enough courage to look into those ocean blue eyes. "It's not true." She moved towards him "I'm looking at you". They stood so close together, they could almost touch and it felt weird.

She loved it, but he felt like he's already cheating on his wife and it made him sick. He did like MM, but to think that they could kiss right there… it was not an option.

She started leaning close and he found no strength to pull back, he was too shocked. She connected her lips to his in a feather like kiss and in that moment he did pull back with a terrified look on his face.

"I, I think I should go" he picked his jacket and pulled his shoes on.

He literally ran out of the apartment stumbling of his own two feet and Snow rushed after him "I'm sorry!" was all she could have said, but the thing was… she wasn't.

"4am!" she said out loud practically screaming. He was still gone.

The food was cooled now in the fridge and the wine was opened. She drank over half of the bottle alone and it just had started hitting her in the head. A single tear escaped her eye as she was sitting on the piano overlooking at the doors.

She was expecting David to come soon. Luckily for her, the door opened. She wiped her tear so as not to show any weakness and got off of the piano.

"Regina" he jumped when he saw her. She looked horrible, with drained eyes and tired body, but that's not what he thought. He found it touching that she waited for him.

Poor David, he still didn't remember the plans he had with her. "Don't you Regina me!" the sudden change in Regina startled him.

She was too tired to scream, to yell, she raised her voice as much as she could and straightened her posture, held her head high. "Do you know how long I waited? How much I tried?" she started walking towards him with eyes suddenly wide open, like some strange energy overcame her.

"You could've gone to bed honey, you didn't have to wait. You didn't have to try stay awake for me." He was confused.

"What? Are you stupid or just playing dumb? Do you not remember what we had planed?" she started yelling like a maniac and pointed finger at him, and just like that… he remembered _Oh crap_ "Oh my Gina! I am so sorry, I completely forgot. Mary Margaret… her borrowed car broke down and I, I had to help her, but we caught up watching a movie and I… I'm an idiot!".

If eyes could kill David would be dead "Got caught up, just great! And yes, you are a fucking idiot David!" they were now body to body, but there was no usual sexual tension, or passion, just remorse, anger and lots of sadness. "What can I do to make this right?" he tried to put arm on her shoulder, but she snatched it away.

"You can sleep on the couch!" with that, she turned and went upstairs.

She held her posture straight… until she went out of his sight. Regina entered their bedroom and sat on the bed to big for just her. The tears started to fall and she could do nothing to stop them. She felt so small.

And David… he was slowly breaking her…


	4. 8:15pm

**Here I am with a new chapter! Woah a lot happens in this one ;) hope you enjoy it and don't fell to confused. Anyways I do sincerely hope that you like the way I handled things. I'm gonna stop talking and let you read! Have fun :D**

**p.s. Your reviews and support means so much to me and inspires me so thank you very much! You are the best!**

* * *

She woke up with that familiar feeling… loneliness.

It's what Regina knew best, but was too afraid to admit it. Now, for the first time since the curse was cast she woke up feeling without a plan, without any reason to get up.

Sure there was David, who she was married to just to inflict pain to Snow White, but last night she seemed to care much more than she wanted. For just a moment there it felt real, she felt real pain and hurt, just for a moment… fake became real.

_NO!_ She yelled in her head shaking it like it was something you could get rid of so easily, that feeling of your walls breaking.

The day hadn't even started yet and she felt tired, tired of having to be the one to look at David, be so close to him… it would only break her further.

He had a way with her, how to keep her safe and sound, how to make her feel wanted and that look in his eyes, full of love and affection, that's what made even her heart, the heart of The Evil Queen melt.

He still slept downstairs when she got down. Regina was always first to wake up and prepare breakfast except this morning she didn't. This morning she got up, got dressed as fast as she could, brushed teeth in a second and left the house before he was awake. She couldn't look at him, she needed a new plan.

Regina entered Granny's and sat at one of the most private booth. _How to keep him away from Snow, but not keep him close to me enough to hurt me?_ She kept wondering when Ruby came by to take her order.

"Mayor Nolan what would you like to order?" the cheerful waitress was pissing Regina of with her smile and bouncy walk.

She smiled an irritated smile "Just my regular coffee and please hurry I am in no mood to wait for hours like I usually do" she rolled her eyes.

"Umm.. okay." Ruby had never seen Regina this negative. Yes she wasn't sunshine, but this was bad, and really wrong.

"What's up with her?" Leroy who was sitting at the counter asked the red-haired waitress when she passed by, but she only shrugged her shoulders and disappeared to make a coffee for the Mayor.

Since Leroy was the kind of guy who was afraid of nothing and he already had 3 beers that morning he got of the chair and went towards Regina. "Hey! Being grumpy is MY job" Leroy shouted so that the whole diner could hear him.

She was so caught up, she didn't even hear him (even though the whole diner did).

"Are you deaf now" he practically yelled to her ear and that's when she finally responded "What is your problem?" she asked while rolling her eyes. He took a seat without permission, but she didn't object, he was harmless.

"No, what is yours? You're supposed to be running this town and instead you're here yelling at that little red riding hood."

. Regina suddenly froze and opened her eyes wide as if she's seen a ghost "What did you just say?"

"It's what I call her, she does look like her a little."

She relaxed "I suppose." "Now that I have your attention… what the hell are you doin' sister?"

"I am not your sister and I just want to enjoy my coffee. What I do is none of your business. It's my day off and I can do whatever I want, including yelling like I am doing right NOW!" she rose her voice and watched as Leroy stayed indifferent.

That dwarf! Nothing could scare him and Regina hated him for that, respected, but hated more. "Fine, but your problems wont fix themselves, believe me, I k now."

With that Ruby brought Regina her coffee, and Leroy left her company._ Am I really that obvious?_ She wondered as she sipped her morning late while being watched by an entire diner and that… was the least of her problem.

* * *

David woke up that same morning feeling dizzy.

The events from the last night hadn't settled yet in his head. First MM kisses him, then Regina yells at him and then he ends up sleeping on a very uncomfortable couch.

It all happened in one night and it was damn confusing. He loved his wife, but recently she had been acting strange, like she is someone else. For as long as he remembered David was happy, but these past few weeks had been slightly different.

She seemed to be more distant, didn't let him see her emotion, she had that blank expression most of the time. Lately the only emotion he saw was lust, and anger, lots of anger. _What changed?_ He needed to find out, he will… in time.

It was Saturday, a day to relax and spend time with family, but his wife was already gone and he had nothing smart to do, so he decided to go out and spend the day in the woods, just trying to release himself the tension from the past weeks.

He didn't know that that little picnic will bring some old memories and something horrible…

He drove to the Toll Bridge.

One place he always loved to visit, but this time there was something different. The bridge seemed somewhat familiar, like he had seen it but not in this land, _maybe just a dream?_ He wondered as he approached the wooden bridge.

He was standing on a bridge with closed eyes. He was just breathing the energy and letting go of negativity and that's when it happened, a flashback.

It was just a second, a moment that might have changed him… the kiss.

He remembered a certain kiss Prince Charming shared with Snow White on the Troll Bridge back in their land.

The memory faded quickly but left a significant mark. What? He suddenly started feeling dizzy, he couldn't breathe, it was horrible. Before he knew it, he was down on the ground unconscious.

While being down on the ground, somewhere in his mind the same memory was playing, the same kiss with Mary Margaret or Snow White. _What is happening to me?_ He wanted to scream, but no one could hear him, and just like that everything went black.

It wasn't until 7pm that they found him down on the ground, lying like a dead men.

He was found by Sheriff Graham, his good friend and also best man.

Graham lived near the Storybrooke woods so on his way home he noticed David and ran to help him. The day was closer to an end and so was David's life according to doctor Whale.

He was in a clinical state knows as deep coma and was likely not to wake up.

Regina found out that David was in hospital in 8:15pm when she received a call from the doctor…

"I'll be right there"!

* * *

The drive to the hospital was slow and it took her forever to get there. _How could this happen?_

She didn't do anything to cause this and yet there he was lying on the hospital bed pale as a vampire. He did look like a dead man.

Regina hadn't expected to feel this way, this… broken

. This would've been a perfect revenge, but she already got too involved. The growing feelings for this man didn't let her think straight. There was the question again… _how? When did all this happen?_

She needed to think, but she couldn't, instead she entered the room where he was lying, not bothering anyone surrounding her, she closed the door behind.

"What did you do?" she whispered when she settled herself on a chair next to his bed.

Poor Regina, even in this world she was unhappy, well it actually did last for couple of days, the happiness, sadly it disappeared faster then it came.

She remembered the morning. She told herself that she'll not let her feelings take over, but it was harmless now. It's not like he would wake up anytime soon, so she let the tears fall.

She let herself crumble in front of his almost lifeless body, let herself be that same old confused 18 year old girl whose dreams had been crushed right in front of her very eyes.

Regina didn't even know she felt something for him, until it was too late. _What happened?_ Again that damned question.

The only person who probably knew the answer was the one who didn't remember his past, and even if he did why would he want to help her?

The fact was Regina was now completely alone. It was a great question_… what's next?_ And even greater… What happened to David?

She went home late at night. She didn't even bother looking at the clock, it felt like the time stopped.

* * *

The next day she had her daily routine of waking up and preparing breakfast but something seemed off, not quite like it was supposed to be.

She shook the feeling off and decided to head out to the hospital. Maybe David woke up after all, maybe it was just short lived coma.

She put on her black knee cut dress, black Jimmy choo's and left to see her husband.

The surprise (not the pleasant kind) waited in hospital. Just when Regina arrived and opened the doors of the room here he laid, she saw her. The one person, the one situation that added salt to the wound, she saw Snow White.

"Excuse me miss Blanchard. May I ask what are you doing here?" Regina said in her irritated tone watching MM's every move.

"Ah Mrs. Nolan you startled me. I am volunteering here so I brought some flowers" the pixie haired woman gestured to the vase that was on the table. Regina approached the woman and invaded her personal space. She looked rather angry for seeing her, since she was the reason why Regina was hurting, or so she thought.

"I need some time with my husband. You may leave now." Regina put on the fakest smiles of all and MM got the message loud and clear "Yes Madam Mayor".

The girl white as Snow exited the room faster than she intended, there was just something about this Regina Mills, something dark and scary although lately… her eyes did give away a lot more then she bargained for.

"Hello dear" she turned to David and watched him as he peacefully laid there on the bed. Maybe we could've been happy.

Again she shed a tear, again she let herself fall, again she broke in front of him… again.

That day she decided to visit Mr. Gold in case he did remember after all.

On the way to Gold's she noticed that people were acting quite familiar, like they did the other day.

Repeating the same actions, same way they did yesterday. It was weird, but what was even weirder was the time. For the first time since that morning she looked at the clock it was 8:15pm… again. Suddenly David wasn't big of a concern anymore, the time was.

"Madam Mayor, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Gold asked when he heard his little bell chime.

Regina wondered how he knew it was her, after all he had his back turned to her. Pushing the thought aside cleared her troat: "I have a question to ask".

"Is that so? What could you possibly ask" he now turned to look directly at her.

"Why is all this happening? What have you done?" she approached him not feared by him like most of the town was.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ever consider visiting a doctor you do seem a little off dearie." He said with a visible smirk on his face.

"Don't play games, I know you had something to do with this. Now spill it! I am tired of playing this stupid game! I need answers damn it!" she started yelling. Regina couldn't take it anymore. Being so helpless and confused and that look in his eyes, she knew he knew it was just a matter of seconds when he would reveal his true self.

"Madam Mayor PLEASE leave my shop before I have to call the authorities." He pointed the word please and watched her as a realization hit her face. Regina watched him for a while just studying his expression.

"You bastard! What did you do to him? What did you do with time?" she wanted to oblige, but couldn't. She was so close to answers.

"28 years… enjoy it while you can…Your Majesty"!

He didn't need to say anything else, she was still recovering from the fact that he knew. "Now leave" he shouted and without a second thought she did, she ran, far away from him, away from everything.

He knew. She didn't all the answers and what did he mean by 28 years? Just another question and not one answer.

And time, well one thing was for sure… she did have all the time she needed to figure this out, literally.

She went home, took a long bubble bath and laid on her bed. _When did my life change this much? And will my life be like this forever? Déjà vu all over again?_ Before she closed her eyes she glanced at the clock next to her bed…

**8:15pm.**


	5. Countdown (1)

**Hello dears :) I'm back with a new chapter. I'm gonna separate it into two. Sorry for bad grammar or misspelling after all english is not my language. I do hope you like this chapter. Please R&R it means a lot. ENJOY!**

* * *

**16 years later**

The day was repeating itself as usual. There was nothing new in the town and the people, everyone except Regina and Gold were oblivious of the time loop.

She was desperate.

Everyone on the street would be so nice to her since it was supposed to be the day everyone found out about David's coma and it was nice to see them that way… at first. In time it just became sickening for her. She needed to do something, anything.

Regina felt lonelier then ever in Storybrooke.

Her "husband" was in coma, Snow White was being her annoying self and Gold was pain in the ass. If there was just someone on her side, someone to love her no matter what, someone so innocent to believe and trust her…

"Enjoying the day dearie?" She heard familiar voice from behind her.

"What do you care?" She was sitting on a bench near the docks looking over to the endless sea and in just one second she felt peace, but then the imp showed up and even though she didn't even start conversation with him, her day was already ruined.

"I don't. But I do have a proposition you might like. Something or better yet someone." He said with an all too familiar smirk. He was up to no good.

"Oh? Why do you think I will be interested in whatever you offer me? You gave me this curse and it brought nothing but boring people and…" she wanted to say pain, but she wasn't about to let him see her walls starting to break down "… weird clothes. I want my gowns back!" The almost whine made Gold chuckle earning a glare from the former Queen.

"Because you're alone." He knew exactly what to do to make her crack.

"You don't know what I am and what I am not. You don't know me Gold!" The walls that David started breaking were getting holes from the blows Gold was throwing her way.

"But I do. Now will you listen to me and just try to get past the whole Dark One thing" he said the last few words in whisper even though there was no one around.

"Oh forget it."

"Well then I guess I call off the adoption process." Gold started walking away knowing that Regina won't let him get away.

Her face turned white kind of ironic really, she was snow white. "What adoption?"

"Oh well I just thought since you are so alone you would like company. I haven't given you and David wedding gift so I thought a baby would be perfect since he's incapable to "work" at the moment."

He looked over his shoulder and got the answer before she even got to think about it.

Regina's eyes were wide, full of hope and there was determination there. Just moments ago she thought of having someone to love her and for her to love them back and a baby was perfect.

She wasn't ready to be a mom but when was she ever ready for anything. She wasn't ready to be a queen, but she had to face the title and wear the crown with pride. Why should baby be any different?

"Gold." She said shyly slowly approaching him. He turned around fully to watch her and smiled almost genuine smile. "When will the baby arrive or better question how?" She thought of the fact that there is no way out or in Storybrooke.

"Let me worry about that dearie." He took a step closer invading her personal space "Better prepare a nursery… there's a baby on the way." He turned on his heel leaving but Regina stopped him with just one more question: "What's in it for you?" She knew there was always a price to pay when it came to deals with Gold and she had a strange feeling this will leave her in whole lot of debt.

"Like I said… it's a gift." He finally left leaving Regina confused and quite excited "What just happened_?" You're going to be a mom_ a voice in her head spoke and that's when it hit her "I got to get ready!"

* * *

**5 days before the arrival**

Regina was in Gold's shop discussing the child she was about to adopt.

She knew it was a boy and the mother didn't want anything to do with him, he didn't have a father. There were only 5 days left before she would meet him, a child that was supposed to save her. She wondered how he looks like and will she be a good mother. What if she fails? What if she turns into Cora?

There were so many ways to screw everything up and that fact was frightening.

"You're not having second thought dearie now are you?" his voice brought her back to the reality.

"No. I was just thinking about the nursery." She lied. The truth was she didn't even clear a room yet let alone bought baby stuff. She wasn't qualified and needed to find someone who was.

"I don't know what to buy or where. I am not exactly motherly type if you haven't noticed." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe ask our dear Snow for help. She looks like a motherly type to me." He laughed at Regina's expression, she seemed pissed but restrained. He was friendlier to her then usual but that didn't mean he was a friend. "Over my dead body! What about Ruby?" she didn't know why she thought of the waitress in that moment, it surprised even her.

"Really? Please, she's more of a child then Hansel and Gretel dearie, have you forgotten who she was?" Gold went to the back room to get something and when he got back he earned a once again wide eyed look "Where did you get that?" she said in a mere whisper.

"I am a pawn broker, I keep memories remember? Dearie are you losing memory too?" he joked but in Storybrooke no one should joke that way.

"No of course not, I just didn't expect to see it. Anyways Ruby is perfect because she IS like a child although I would suggest you to keep that cape away from her, we don't want her remembering." She gestured at the red cape Gold was holding and he nodded slightly.

Lately Gold and Regina developed father-daughter relationship, in a way. He was helping her and it was probably some horrible trick, but it felt nice. Regina who loved her father dearly liked having someone to at least remind her a little of her dad.

"You are smart." He said embarrassed that he was so nice. Gold as Rumple always felt like a father figure for Regina. He was her mentor since she was 18 and that's a very young and fragile age. He saw her in a way as a daughter since his son was gone but never as his replacement. No one could replace Bae, that's why Rumple decided to do whatever it takes until he finds his son.

"That's nice of you to say." She smiled, but the smile faded when she saw the worried look on his face.

"Yes well" he cleared his throat "You better go talk to Miss Ruby about the baby shopping dearie. Time is ticking…figuratively speaking." He smirked and went to the back room again.

She stood there for a second just watching him leave and wondered _could he be her friend?_

* * *

**4 days before the arrival**

She was in front of famous Granny's diner getting ready to ask Ruby to keep her company while shopping for the baby.

The time repeated itself over and over again so Regina was afraid that maybe Ruby won't be able to leave Granny's since that's where she was the day time stopped. Regina stepped in the dinner and looked around for her.

She saw Leroy sitting and drinking beer as usual and next to him was one of the dwarves. She heard Granny behind the counter yelling for Ruby and that's when she saw the red haired waitress taking an order from Ashley known as Cinderella.

When Ruby went behind the counter Regina saw her chance and approached young Ruby. "Miss Lucas" she sat on one of the chairs.

"Mrs. Nolan! What can I get you? How are you holding up?" she had that sympathetic look on her face, something Regina hated about her.

"I'm holding up. Actually I am adopting." Regina said with a smile on her face and watched as Ruby opened her mouth "close your mouth dear, don't be rude" she added.

"But Regina David… he's in coma".

"Yes, but before he went there, he and I started the process since we cant have our children so I am doing something to honor him" she lied skillfully and saw tears in Ruby's eyes which meant her little lie worked magic on the red haired girl.

"Oh that's so sweet. Well if that's the case I guess I should congratulate you. When is little one coming?" she smiled slightly when tear escaped her eye and she wiped it with her thumb being careful not to wipe of her make up as well.

"In exactly 4 days. Anyway I was thinking you would like to join me while shopping for baby stuff. He will arrive soon and I don't have anything." Regina smiled a genuine smile and it threw Ruby of the balance. She was not used to this kind of Regina and it scared her as much as she liked it.

"Granny may have a problem with that" Ruby frowned at the mention of her grandma who's more than overprotective.

"Let me worry about her dear." Regina smirked and went to talk to woman that was now in the back room.

"Granny Lucas!" she said excited to see the woman jump a little. It was hard to startle her and Regina did it.

"Mrs. Mayor what are you doing here its staff only"!

"I am actually here to ask you for tiny little favor" Regina smirked and entered woman's personal space.

"Okay? Shoot." Granny said not backing away.

"You see I am adopting a child and I need Ruby's help to go shopping so maybe she could be excused for today?" Regina quirked an eyebrow at the woman as she much like her grand daughter had mouth and eyes wide open.

"You know Ruby resembles you a lot!" Regina noted and brought the older woman back to that moment.

"Okay, sure, anything for you Mayor" Granny didn't question Regina very much because she knew if she did, there will be trouble. "Good. She'll be home by 10pm so don't worry" she winked at the woman and walked away.

"Come on Ruby we don't have all day" she yelled leaving the diner and Ruby, confused yet excited took of her apron and followed behind the brunette "

I'll see ya grams… later"!

They went to the best and the only baby store in town. Regina always wondered why there was one since no one could give birth in this town while the curse is still active.

"So what exactly do you need?" Ruby asked when the two women entered store.

"Well everything. Bed, chair, potty chair, feeding chair…"

"How many chairs do you need? You won't be having triplets… right?" Ruby didn't quite understand babies or anyone actually, in this town she was just 20 year old with lousy paychecks and yelling granny.

Regina smirked and started walking around the store "Grab the cart and let's start Miss Lucas, I am a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much if that's what you're so concerned with."

Ruby obeyed and got large cart, she followed brunette as Regina searched the place.

5 hours later and they had everything. Regina had to choose from 3 different and very expensive cribs and it was extremely hard, but Ruby showed her one crib that was in the corner and Regina fell in love with it the moment she saw it.

It was blue with green and beige details. The bedding featured navy blue whales and small and bright fish swimming across the percales… Regina felt it was perfect for her baby.

There were also chairs, pampers, everything a baby needs. "So I guess that was it!" Ruby said too entusiastic in Regina's opinion.

She rolled her eyes "Yes, finally!" Regina looked at Ruby's disappointed expression "What?"

"Well I just thought you had fun with me and here you are just being so glad it's over." Ruby as usual acted like a little girl.

"No Ruby I had great time, I am just tired." _Why am I justifying myself? "_Maybe you should go back home Miss Lucas. I am sure Granny Lucas will be looking for you._" _Regina turned to leave when Ruby shouted from behind her "I had fun today!" Regina smiled a little.

She never had someone like Ruby to "hang" around with and it felt good to have sort of a friend.

"Me too" she whispered to herself not wanting to show how much she actually enjoyed spending time with Ruby. She went home and took a nice bubble bath.

And when she went to bed, she remembered David. His soft kisses, waking up in his embrace, hearing him whisper sweet nothings to her, she missed him.

The Evil Queen missed Prince Charming. "Good night David" she said pretending he was there. **8:15**


	6. The Arrival (2)

**2 part of the 5th chapter**

* * *

**3 days before the arrival**

Today was the day when she decided to finally make a nursery.

She called Storybrooke designers from the prestige company "Forest Designs".

Three women from the company came within an hour and Regina was quite impressed. They were known as Moirés, destiny sewers from Greek mythology.

They lived in the Ancient realm and somehow got to Enchanted Forest just when Regina's curse was activated. In this land their names were Talia, Zoë and Abby.

"Mayor Nolan how nice to see you, I've heard there's a baby on a way so let's get started. Time to create magic." Zoë was the youngest and she was the most excited about baby arrival.

Since Ruby found out about the child, things seemed to be a little different. Time was still stopped and the people were still oblivious to it, but at least they now didn't repeat their actions, well only when they were around Regina, but still, it was something. "Yes… magic" Abby said with smirk that frightened even Regina.

"What?" she said afraid that Abby might know something.

"What?" Abby repeated not quite sure what Regina meant by asking the question.

"Nothing, come here. I want to show you the room and then I'll leave you to decide the color of the walls and flooring." Regina was already little annoyed by these women.

She led them upstairs to one of the cozy room at the end of the hall. She had no idea who they were back in the EF but it wasn't relevant in that moment.

"Aren't you going to decide with us? It's your baby." Talia finally spoke.

She resembled Regina, so much that she could easily be mistaken for the Mayor herself. "Yes, but you know design, I don't. Now dear I am not paying you to talk."

The three women looked at one another as if they were reading each others minds. "Okay" Zoë dragged out the word "shall we get started?" Regina looked at Zoë and nodded "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

With that she turned on her heal and left 3 women to work their magic.

"Her ability to irritate people is fascinating." Talia said and had no idea that that is exactly what Regina thought of her.

"Give her a break. Now let's get material from the truck, I think I have an idea." Zoë smirked while the two sisters watched her in amusement. She was a natural when it came to design, too bad she'll have to revert being a life sewer when the curse breaks…

Regina spent the rest of the day reading "Adopting a child" and "Being a mom" kind of books.

These books were quite helpful and she did feel like she needed them. Around what's supposed to be 6pm she got a call from Gold.

**How's mom to be holding on?**

Shut up Gold.

**Cranky I see. Well I can say he'll soon be here. Three days left dearie.**

I know dear, although this time stopping thing can really mess with your head. (She whispered the sentence)

**Why are you whispering**?

There are interior designers in my home, they are painting the nursery.

**What about painters? Isn't that their job?**

Well obviously here these three are everything and I am okay with that.

**Who are they?**

I have no idea. There are three of them and they sort of look like sisters. Who cares?

**Be careful dearie, they might be dangerous even without the memories.**

Relax Gold.

**I'm just trying to warn you dearie.**

No need.

**Okay, well I guess I'll see you in few days. Have you thought of the name yet?**

Actually yes, I think I did.

**Can't wait to hear, I do have some ideas though.**

I bet you do. Goodbye Gold.

**Goodbye dearie.**

Regina liked this new relationship she had with Gold, but was curtain that it would change after he handed her the baby. She was tired from reading, she was tired of thinking.

Maybe she just needed to rest a little and so she did.

"Mrs. Nolan. It's ready!" Talia yelled from upstairs. In normal world it would be past midnight, but since no one had a clue of what time it actually is, the three women stayed till they finished the job.

When no one reacted to her call she decided to go downstairs and find Regina. Talia found her in the living room curled on the couch sleeping peacefully. Seeing the woman like that Talia didn't want to wake her up so instead she went to call her sisters.

They packed everything and cleaned up the mess before they left leaving peaceful Regina to rest till the next day, figuratively speaking of course…

* * *

**2 days before the arrival**

She woke up feeling relaxed.

The strong feelings for David started fading away since she hadn't seen him for a while. Maybe she want getting attached, maybe it was just some post curse state of mind.

She remembered three sisters who were working upstairs but she guessed they left. Regina went upstairs to see the nursery hoping to find unfinished room and a lot of mess but instead… "Oh dear" … she found something magical.

The nursery walls were painted in light blue and green matching the bed that was supposed to arrive that day.

The floor that was covered in tiles was now covered with laminate and baby blue carpet. On one wall there was forest wallpaper that seemed so realistic as if you could go through it. Regina liked that detail, a little peace of home in her child's life.

She didn't know that that same child will figure out the truth…

She went downstairs after hearing a bell. It was a worker from the baby store bringing all the stuff she bought.

"Mrs. Nolan your stuff is here." The young man said and waited for her to let him in to put and montage all of the stuff in nursery.

"Yes I can see that dear. Please" she gestured to hall "the nursery is upstairs at the end of the hall. I'm heading out for a while. Be careful with what you're doing while I am gone."

"Of course madam." The boy nodded and called his co workers. Regina took her purse and put on her expensive heals and since she already had her clothes on she left the house not bothering to change them.

"I expect to see everything done by the time I get back." "Yes Madam."

She walked down the street as usual. She saw the Cricket looking sympathetically at her and Miss Blanchard walking shyly past her.

"I am sorry to hear about your husband Mrs. Mayor" she stopped and turned to see who it was though she already knew, here we go again.

"Thank you Mr. French." she smiled annoyingly and turned to leave.

_Soon this will all be over _she thought when walking past always cranky granny and her stubborn grand daughter.

"Gold" she yelled as she entered the pawn shop.

Regina went to the back to find Gold lying on the ground unconscious. "Gold" she screamed desperately and fell on her knees next to him.

He was still breathing but it was barely there. "What the hell happened?!" Regina was now once again confused. How can this happen when days repeated themselves? Could it be that he did this on purpose? Regina didn't let time pass by so to say and she called hospital. Within half an hour Gold was taken to hospital.

"What have you done Gold?" she looked around the shop trying to find anything that would lead her to discovery, but she found nothing. There were no signs of him being hit or harmed in any way.

He just collapsed. Regina took the keys of the shop and left it, making sure to lock so no one could steal, Gold would never forgive her if she left it unsupervised and open.

She decided to go visit David since it's been few days. She knew she'll find him in coma and she knew Mary Margaret is going to be there next to him, bringing him flowers, she knew everything, but went anyway.

"Miss Blanchard leave me alone with my husband. Now!" she raised voice at the pixie haired woman and she instantly left the room that was now David's.

When she heard the doors close behind her, she took a seat next to David. "Hello dear" she whispered "I have great news. The baby that I am adopting is going to be here real soon."

She didn't know why she was telling this to a comatose enemy turned husband, but it felt good. It felt good to be around him even though he couldn't be there with her.

She felt safe when David was near and that scared her more than it should. She was used to running away from any shape of love, running from affection, from feelings.

"I'm so scared David. What if he ends up hating me? What if I'll never be good enough?" she straighten her posture when she heard someone clearing throat and turned, furiously staring at whoever was there.

It was Graham. "Mrs. Nolan" he looked like a scared child. Graham was always intimidated by Regina.

She was the hottest woman in the world in his opinion, but at the same time, the scariest. That murderous look she gave him right there made him freeze in the position he was in.

"I…" after a short pause he spoke again "I am here to tell you that Mr. Gold wasn't attacked so I guess you don't need me anymore." She saw the way he was eyeing her when she stood up.

She would recognize that look anywhere, after all it was the look she gave him the first time they met, the look of pure want. Regina didn't let that shake her and kept her glare at him.

"Oh dear, I still need you." She started approaching him a little less angry than before. She decided to not discuss the situation further.

"I think I should go" he started going backwards while she kept moving towards him.

"I won't hurt you Graham, don't be so sheepish" she smirked deviously. "I'm sorry for sneaking up on you like that" his breath hitched when she entered his personal space, suddenly a lusty look on her face "Don't mention it" she smirked when he caught her waist and pulled her closer to him

"Graham! What do you think you're doing?" she felt it. The lust running through her, the wetness that was forming between her legs, the strong arms holding her incredibly close.

"You think I don't see the way you look at me, the way you always looked at me?" he pulled her closer "what's the matter? Mr. Nolan can't tent your every need? You need some fun, don't you?" he wasn't afraid anymore because he knew she wanted this more than even he himself.

"How dare you?" she tried so hard to fight him. If someone saw them together, this close, if someone ever found out her plans could be ruined. It was just too hard to fight Graham. He was so gorgeous with blue eyes and curly hair, his muscular body and that intoxicating smell. _Why not have some fun?_ Her lust was speaking instead of her. _If they never get caught well… what's the harm?_

"Regina I am not blind. Come on. No strings attached." He knew the answer right away. Regina let Graham think he had her under his control, but the heart that was sitting in the box in her office… told a different story.

"Tonight. My house. Goodbye dear." He let her go and nodded proud that he'll finally make all his dreams come true. But he can't get caught.

That night she took a bubble bath and put on her see through nighty. She didn't have a bra and only had a black tong underneath nighty. When Regina heard a knock she knew it was Graham, her little pet.

"Wow" was all he could say before she caught his mouth in hers and pushed him inside locking the doors, but not breaking the kiss.

It was going to be a long night and… oh so very hot.

* * *

**1 day before the arrival**

She woke up alone. Regina made sure Graham left as soon as they were done with having a mind blowing sex. It was only one day left before the baby was supposed to arrive and Gold was starting to recover. He didn't seem to remember anything though.

That day she went to the hospital to find Gold walking up and down in his room. She entered hoping to get some answers, instead she got only more questions.

"Mrs. Nolan how nice of you to visit me." He said smirking "I've been waiting for you to give me my keys. Doctor said you found me."

"Gold, it's me… Regina, you can drop the act." She was getting annoyed by his smirk.

"Act? I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you here Mrs. Mayor?" he sounded confused, because he truly was and Regina noticed that. "Do you remember anything dear?" she questioned and slowly approached him as he kept going up and down.

"The last I remember is that I have to make sure you get your child. Why? Is there something I am supposed to know?" he questioned as he stood tall in front of Regina.

"No… not at all." She was starting to understand. Apparently Gold skipped to mention that when he makes sure she has a baby he'll lose memories as everyone else, but why? Is there something she should know w about the baby? There was no chance he knew she'll want a child eventually, or did he knew all along? Was this a part of his plan all along?

"Rest Gold. The baby is coming tomorrow." She left his keys on the small table next to the bed and sprinted out of the room.

_That bastard!_

The day was slow and she went home. She entered the nursery and was blown away when she looked at how beautiful it was. Everything fell to its place and the colors were matched perfectly.

"I can't wait to meet you… Henry."

* * *

**…Baby's arrival…**

She woke up, when she heard loud knocking.

Regina completely forgot about the baby since last night she once again had a hot, steamy night with the sheriff. She got up wearing her blue nightgown and fixed her hair a bit. When Regina opened the doors tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Say hello to mommy" Gold smiled and handed the baby. He was wrapped up in blue blanket and only part of his head was out so he could breathe.

"Oh my, he's precious" she said and raised her head to look at Gold. He was genuinely smiling, but she knew it wouldn't last, since he was again the enemy.

"Yes dearie, he truly is. Now excuse me I have to leave you, but I am sure that's exactly what you want." He smirked and left the porch.

"That you're right" she whispered and closed the doors behind him.

Regina was overwhelmed. The feeling of holding a baby, of being needed, she couldn't help but smile widely and hold the baby boy closer, making sure not to hurt him. And that's when she heard a terrible noise.

"Whaaa…" it was the baby. She panicked. Regina never held a baby, let alone heard it cry. She started rocking the baby to try to soothe him, but it didn't work. She had baby food in the refrigerator and decided to give it a try.

"Okay baby, just wait a little" she spoke, but it was no use…

Two hours later and a lot of tears shed from both the mother and the son, he finally fell asleep. She brought him to the nursery and tucked him in the crib.

It was already noon and she decided to have a nap as well. She was tired from taking care of him and he was there for only three hours.

"Welcome to Storybrooke… **Henry.** "


	7. Cooled off

Ok so Gold remembered who he was, but in order to make the story in fanfic fit the story in "OUAT" for real, the curse was designed so that when the one who brings the Savior (Henry) arrives, the memories Gold had disappear for whatever reason there is. I know it kind of sucks but I lack in inspiration, but can't keep you waitin' forever. Oh and in this chapter I introduce how Graham and Gina started the affair. R&R please

* * *

The first year of Henry's life in Storybrooke was very tough on Regina because people kept asking day after day the same questions: "How's the baby?" "When can I visit?" "How's your husband? Still in coma?"… These people were killing her with their curiosity and of course pity.

Pity that she had to do everything on her own. Run the town, take care of a baby boy while her beloved as they thought was somewhere in dreamland. It seemed like people got out of their same old, same old, but still you could feel the monotony all around.

Gold somehow forgot that he's in fact Rumple so he too went back to feeling pity and being irritated by Regina's every action.

The only thing that made sense to Regina now was her little boy Henry.

She loved snuggling him and reading him stories she once lived through like "Alice in Wonderland". Red Queen from the fairytale didn't look anything like her mother though.

She also watched "Peter Pan" with him. It helped Henry fall asleep.

Somewhere around his 14th month he started saying "mama". She literally jumped with happiness and then laughed at herself for behaving like a 5 year old. It was just that she never thought someone could like her, let alone love her like Henry did at that point. He really saw her as a mother and that love is something that sticks forever, never fades away.

Regina would always bring Henry to her work because she didn't have any place to leave him.

It was just another boring day at work when someone knocked on her office door. "Who is it?" she yelled as she rocked Henry in his chair.

"Graham."

Regina froze. It had been so long since she saw him. She wondered was he still as handsome as she remembers. Regina wore black fitted dress and black pumps, her red lipstick was unavoidable.

She felt quite sexy in this outfit so she decided to have a little fun with Graham.

It' if she still can play him like a toy. "Come in" she said a little deeper now. Regina stood from her spot and made sure Henry was fast asleep. She fixed her dress as she stood and waited for Graham to enter the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Graham managed to say, when he noticed her. He had the strangest need to slam her against the wall and kiss her passionately, but he contained himself from doing such thing. It didn't go unnoticed by her.

The way his eyes turned dark with lust and she chuckled "See anything you like?" she teased through her subtle laughter.

"Ummm.. what?" was all Graham was able to say before she started approaching him."I just… wanted to let you know…" he breathed heavily now. "I'm done, so if you need anything else to do, I can do it for you" he completely lost it as she approached him so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

Regina decided there was no reason she shouldn't have some fun with him after all. As long as nobody finds out he can do whatever she pleases with him and lately she felt so horny..."Well in fact" she smirked and before Regina got the chance to kiss him, he was faster… He slammed her against the nearest wall and kissed her roughly tugging at her lower lip.

They parted just when they lost breath and she put one arm on his chest as if to push him away, but she didn't.

"You do know I'm married and my husband is in coma… and I have a son" she looked at him to make sure he was completely crazy for her.

"Yes, and if this is okay with you" he leaned and kissed her "it is with me" and then another kiss.

"This will be strictly sex and nothing else, got it?"

"Aye,aye" he kissed her once more this time their tongues dancing together.

"Stop by tonight. Henry is going to be asleep by midnight" she said and then went to her baby "Oh and sheriff… don't be too late I may just do everything on my own" she dismissed him and went back to just holding her boy watching him sleep soundly.

She cooled off on David she kept saying to herself... soon enought she'll realize just how wrong she was. "Men".


	8. Lust or something more

**Well this chapter is something alright. No EC for now okay? I know I am horrible person, but it's how the story goes. Next chapter in the works, soon I'll wake dear Charming up and that will be the time when drama comes.**

**WARNING: smut at the end so guys if you don't feel like reading it, I suggest you skip this chapter. Sorry but I just had to.**

* * *

That exact night Regina waited for Graham.

Henry was fast asleep in his room, and Regina had some time to get ready. She was a woman, and like every other she had needs, sexual needs she needed fulfilling and what better person for that job than Graham.

Regina wore her black silk robe and underneath she had black panties and matching bra. Her make up was fully applied even though she knew it would get kissed away. She liked having Graham for occasions like this.

Even back in the Enchanted Forest she liked them.

He had to fulfill her every wish in bed so they did some pretty fun stuff, it was always a pleasure having him in her bed chamber.

She heard her bell ring and got up from her seat and went to open the door, for she knew it was Graham.

"Wow" it escaped his mouth before he had time to stop it.

"I assume you see something you like" she smirked at him and without another word she took him by his shirt collar and dragged him inside, slamming her lips to his as soon as he was in the house.

He returned the kiss in an instant and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him. She could feel him getting excited since she was completely pressed against him.

She was the one to break the kiss first "somebody's excited" she smirked and started rubbing him through his tight jeans.

"Now I suggest we continue this upstairs" she smiled a small smile and then out of the blue took his hand and rushed upstairs while he was stumbling behind her making sure not to lose balance and kill them both.

When they reached the bedroom it didn't take long before they were both naked and it took them just few seconds to reach Regina's bed she once shared with David.

David.

His face crossed her mind for just few moments _girls just want to have fun_ small voice inside her head was right, she just wanted fun, and that's exactly what she got that night.

After hours of hot sex Graham dressed and left Regina's home making sure that no one saw him.

Regina had slept peacefully that night. Henry was already getting older so she didn't have to look over him every second and she had a baby monitor so there was no need to worry.

Regina Mills was satisfied, but happy… no.

* * *

It was early in the morning and she left Henry at day care that opened just recently.

This was the first time she left him since he arrived and Regina felt absolutely terrible. She had grown to love her baby boy and just the thought that she won't see him for the next 5 hours made her tear up.

She didn't know why.

Regina was never the one to walk down the street with tears that threatened to fall at any moment, but yet, here she was now. Regina really had no reason to cry. She had a son she loved very much, someone to hold her at night and tend to her every wish, she had Snow White and Prince Charming separated, Charming was in coma, no one remembered her as the Evil Queen… she should be happy, but she still wasn't.

It felt like the part of her is missing, like there's just a little piece of herself is so close, yet so far away. David? No, she didn't even want to consider it. He was nothing but a pawn to her, just a toy and now he was completely gone.

He was in coma, she didn't even get the time to know him, she couldn't have fallen for him in few weeks they've been together, it was impossible… or was it?

She was brought away from her thoughts when someone knocked her of the ground and she fell with a loud "bang"… it was Archie.

"Mayor, I am so sorry" he quickly offered his arm for her to take, but she refused.

"I can get up myself, you've done enough already" she snapped at him.

When Regina got up and looked at Archie it hit him, she had been crying "Are you alright Madam Mayor?" he asked carefully knowing that she had a bit of temper.

"Are you blind? I'm standing, I'm fine" she rolled her eyes and walked passed him, but he managed to grab her wrist and stop her.

She shoot a glare at him and snatched her arm from his "No, I mean… are you alright? You've been crying" he smiled a small smile trying to get her to speak to him, it resulted in her, once again glaring at him with those, now cold, eyes.

"You should be caring about yourself doctor, I'm not that interesting" she said in a mare whisper.

"Here" he took her hand and gave her his card in case she ever wanted to talk "if you change your mind" with that he turned and walked away, leaving Regina with her hand still stretched out, looking at the card he gave her.

_Maybe I do need help…_

* * *

Day at the office was going slow and Regina was already too bored of the complains, and rules and, well having to deal with everyone's s**t.

Just when she was about to lose it, her assistant Jennifer walked in her office "Sheriff Graham wants to see you" she said and Regina nodded as a sign to let him in.

Jennifer left the room and Regina stood to welcome Graham.

"Madam Mayor" he smiled as he approached her with a single red rose in his hand.

"Sheriff, how nice of you to stop by, missed me?" she teased and took the rose. She walked around her desk to place a light kiss on his lips and then went to put the rose in vase that was sitting on top of the fireplace.

She put the rose in and went to get some water when she felt strong hands hug her from behind. She smiled a little and pushed herself backwards so that she was completely pressed against Graham.

"Thank you for last night" he smiled and started kissing and nipping her neck with his mouth. Regina leaned her head so that she could expose her neck to Graham even more and moaned as he sucked on her collar bone.

"Graham" she whispered and turned around to kiss him. Their kiss was different, she felt him completely giving up control. She felt the same thing when she kissed David, when she made love- no, had sex with him.

Regina didn't like this so when kiss between Graham and her became too romantic, she pulled back and threw him on the sofa that was not far away from them.

"Fuck me" she said loudly, but not loud enough for her assistant to hear.

"What? Here?" he liked this side of Regina, but at the same time, he was a little afraid of that lust in her eyes, the venomous way she said the last two words, it seemed familiar, but he couldn't understand why.

"Let me go over this again" Regina started as she approached him slowly unbuttoning her white shirt.

"We agreed this will be just sex" one button, two buttons, three- "and then you come her and get all sheepish on me" four, five, six- "that my dear" gone "I can't tolerate" she kneeled in front of him and started unzipping his pants.

"Regina, don't be like that" he didn't know showing affection had this kind of reaction from mayor.

"You don't get to speak" she said and took his, already hard member in her hand, stroking it.

"Regina you are overreacti-" he was cut of when she pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, their tongues fighting.

"Shut up-" she whispered "and fuck me". He knew this was one fight he wouldn't win, so without another word he obliged…


End file.
